tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyösti Parkkinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , |marital status = * Married (second marriage, as of ??; ?? years) * Widower (first marriage, 1943-1955; years) |blood status = (¾ mäntykeiju) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Head of Divination * * |Signature = |alias = * Kyö (nickname) * Kyös (nickname) * Sti (nickname) * |species = Human (Pine sylph ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 6′0″ |hair = Brown |eyes = Lavender with small glitter-like flecks of gold |skin = Light (faint shimmer when tanned) |family = * Terje Parkkinen (née Mägi) (late wife) † * Hellä Parkkinen (daughter) † * Mihkel Parkkinen (son) * Iiris Parkkinen (daughter) * Nea Parkkinen (daughter) * Liina Härkönen (mother) † * Samuli Parkkinen (father) † * Eini Erkkilä (née Parkkinen) (elder sister) * Anssi Erkkilä (brother-in-law) * Taimi Erkkilä (niece) * Birgitta Nikkilä (née Parkkinen) (elder sister) * Markus Nikkilä (brother-in-law) * Anton Nikkilä (nephew) * Jaska Liimatainen (late brother-in-law) † * Tuomo Liimatainen (nephew) * Iikka Liimatainen (nephew) * Jorma Parkkinen (elder brother) * Seong-Min Parkkinen (née Mun) (sister-in-law) * Hilja Parkkinen (niece) * Hyun-Jung Parkkinen (nephew) * Järvennainen (ancestor) |Animagus = |Boggart = |Riddikulus = |jukebox = |Wand = , 16¾", , tba |Patronus = |House = Huldra |Loyalty = * Rättförtrolling ** Huldra ** Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team ( ) * Università Magica di Venezia * Finnish National Team (fan) * Italian National Team (fan) * Verona Vipers (fan) |job = * Professor of at Università Magica di Venezia (1944-1953) * Head of at Università Magica di Venezia (1953 onward) * Author on the subject of |hideg = ------------------ }} '''Kyösti Lasse Härkönen Parkkinen (born ) is a born to Liina Härkönen, a pine sylph, and Samuli Parkkinen, a half pine sylph and half human wizard. He's the father of Hellä, Mihkel, Iiris, and Nea Parkkinen, all of whom he had with his late wife Terje Parkkinen (née Mägi). He's the head of at Università Magica di Venezia. From his father's side of the family, Kyösti is descended from the mythic figure Järvennainen. His eldest daughter, Hellä, passed away in aged 12 due to a progressive magical illness occasionally found in pine sylph. Kyösti is a member of the Parkkinen family, the Härkönen family, and the Mägi family. Biography Trivia Etymology References Category:Seers Category:Rättförtrolling Alumni Category:Rättförtrolling Student Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team Category:Huldra House Category:Huldra Alumni Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Università Magica di Venezia Professor Category:Università Magica di Venezia Alumni Category:Divination Professor Category:Head of Divination Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Härkönen Family Category:Parkkinen Family Category:Mägi Family Category:Part-Human Category:Pine sylph Category:Part Pine Sylph Category:Beaters Category:Beater Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Captain Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Finnish Mages Category:Finnish Category:Finnish National Team fan Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Finnish Wizarding Community Category:Finnish Pine Sylph Category:Estonian Speakers Category:Italian Speakers Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Flávio Di Vèneto fans Category:Flávio Simões fans Category:Verona Vipers Fans Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass